EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE - Alien Isolation Part 6
Jared continues to play from where he left off last episode with a room on fire! Synopsis Jared returns and everything is on fire, and Jared needs to leave. His vision is messed up, and Jared starts talking quickly and tries to find anything to help him. Jared finds the ladder, which is very hot as he slowly climbs it. Jared falls off one of the ladders and is confused as to why. He is reset a long way back. He cuts to where he fell again, and climbs into the vents. Jared wants to get to the end of the chapter, as this is starting to annoy him. Jared reaches the elevator. He gets into a vent to progress. Jared really needs to save the game, and gets to the save point. He finds that he needs to use the vents a lot. Jared moves past some people, and jumps back into the vent. Jared hopes that the alien will leave him alone for a while. Jared sees a guy above him, and wants to shoot him in the dick. Jared gets lost again. Jared can't find his wrench that he used to hit people with before. Jared finds a terminal to update his map, since he didn't know how to do that until now, and people in the comments were yelling at him for it. Jared reaches the next save point. Jared thinks that he may be clear from the alien in this area, but then hears some sounds in the vents. Jared gets into the warehouse, and finds the robots again, and knows that they are going to come out to attack him. Jared thinks that he should be ripping the components from other elevators to fix the ones he needs to use. Jared creates a pipe bomb. Jared activates the next section and needs to activate the androids. He enters a room that damages him upon entering. Jared can't find anything to purify the room. He needs to use a medikit after getting so injured from the room. He activates the android, and Jared hides in a vent to make sure that it is going to be nice to him. Even though it is going to be useful, Jared doesn't trust it. The android's neck looks gross. The android walks onto an electrified floor and gets destroyed, and Jared jokes about doing it too. He gets into the vent and finds some buttons to press. He still needs to get around the electrified floor. Eventually, he gets around the floor. Jared is afraid that he will get what he needs and then the alien is going to show up. As predicted, something shows up on his tuner. Jared manages to save the game. Jared thinks that the alien should be going after the other humans more. There are some dudes in front of Jared, and he hopes that the alien will show up to kill them. Jared wants to sneak around them. He manages to get into a vent. Jared saves and repairs the elevator. They are really easy to fix. Jared uses the elevator and saves again. There are many dudes and the alien nearby. This area seems cool, but it is a scripted event, and the dudes aren't being murdered by the alien. Jared turns off the camera feed, walks down a hallway, and has no idea where he is going, but he finds a save point and computer. Jared has been aiming for about 1 video per chapter, but it isn't quite working out. This chapter was relatively easy, and Jared makes it to the Simed Transit Station. This place doesn't look as bad as the previous areas. Jared reads the graffiti on the walls. He makes it to the next cutscene. Jared reckons all of these characters are going to die. Jared gets to the check point and wants to try something. He shoots the marshall, and finds it hilarious that when the marshall dies, he gets a game over. Category:Videos Category:Alien: Isolation